


18 & Pregnant

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Rory, I am 18 years Old and I'm a mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that as you read this i am under no circumstance pointing the finger or judging other peoples decisions regarding this story matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story to progress the way I want Rory will be 18 in 2009 and she has finished Chilton when this story started.

"Hi my name is Rory"  
  
"I'm 18 years old and have just finished High School"  
  
Rory held a piece of card toward her camera "15th June 2009"  
  
"I found out I was pregnant"  
  
Rory sat on her bed as she had one hand on her baby bump. For every sentence Rory put a new piece of card up to the screen, where she had written on it "I didn't cry, I was in shock"  
  
"My boyfriend was scared too; he never knew what having a dad felt like. How was he meant to raise his own child without a father figure?"  
  
Rory put the card onto the pile and picked up a photo of her and Jess the day Rory had her first Appointment with the doctor "When I told my Mom she was disappointed but she understood what it was to be a teen Mom herself"  
  
"I live in a small town so everybody knows every bodies business unfortunately they didn't agree with me keeping my baby. But as long as I raised the baby right"  
  
Rory put a picture of her and her Mom to the screen. Rory took a deep breath and raised another piece of card "I'm very close with my Grandparents but my grandma hasn't spoken to me in 2 Months"  
  
'However...'  
  
"None of that stuff mattered as I found out I was having a baby boy"  
  
Rory picked up an enlarged baby scan and showed it to the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory closed her eyes and sighed "I made the same mistake my Mum did, got pregnant by her School Boyfriend and i wish now that you are 18 you'll become the man your father wasn't" she sobbed.

Rory walked into the room, "Hi"  
  
Jess looked up "Hi" he sighed "I got tired of everything down there" he said picking off the lint from his knee.  
  
Rory nodded and shut the door behind her "are we even aloud up here" she asked walking towards him. Jess stood up from the chair where it was situated in the corner of the room beside the window "Kyle was kind of discouraging it"  
  
"If you’re at a party you get what you get" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah I guess" she said absentmindly. she reached up to Jess's face "Sad Boy" Jess leaned into her hand closing his eyes slightly and looked up "What wrong?" she asked removing her hand.  
  
Jess held her hand "nothing is wrong"  
  
Rory looked down "Something happened tell me?" Jess lifted her chin up "You’re not tired of me are you?" Rory said  
  
Jess shook his head and kissed her "stop" she said.  
  
Jess licked his lip "I’m sorry" he said for the first time in his life.  
  
Rory looked down and stepped back "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" she said "You always do that; I don't know what I did?"  
  
Jess put his hand in his pocket "Rory" he said before she could open the door.  
  
Rory stopped "I need more than one syllable Jess"  
  
Jess swallowed and turned round to look out of the window "I saw my father yesterday"  
  
Rory shut the door "Oh"  
  
Jess shrugged "He thinks he can show up after 18 years and expect me to run into his arms" he stuttered. Rory bit her lip; Jess crossed his arms "I had a bad childhood because he left Liz on the day I was born"  
  
Rory walked towards Jess and hugged him behind his back "I can't take you to prom" he said Rory hid her face into his back "The town was right about me, I’m not good enough and I’m always going to the be the town hooligan"  
  
Rory closed hers eyes "Jess, your past is a part of you" she stated "You've always been the one to say how it is and that's why I" she took a deep breath before saying the next two words "Love You" He sighed and held her hands tighter around him "I need you to talk to me more even though it’s going to be hard"  
  
Jess kissed her hand "Love you too" he said.  
  
Rory sighed and opened her eyes "Hey" she said making him turn round, she hugged him round the shoulders "I want you to be able to talk to me and not be what everyone expects you to be" she explained "be the person that you are with me”  
  
Rory put her hand on his neck and moved back a bit, kissing him on the lips and threading her fingers through his hair. Jess pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her back, Rory stood on her tiptoes as she deepened the kiss and pushed him down on the bed. They kissed each other until they ran out of breath; Jess placed his hand on her cheek and opened his eyes  
  
"We got to stop" he said.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips "No" she said, putting her hand beside his head "It’s okay" she stated kissing him again.  
  
Jess kissed her neck and rolled over trapping her body between the mattress and his weight, he pulled away "Are you sure?"  
  
Rory looked up and nodded.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory looked out of the bus as it comes to a stop, the people on the bus moved to sit on the vacant seats. Rory looked round and spotted Jess sitting at the back. Their eyes met as Jess looked up. Rory let out a deep breath picking up her bag and walked to the back, "Hey" he said.  
  
"Hey" he looked up.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Yeah sure" he looked beside him. Rory sat down and it was silent for a few seconds "I thought you got an earlier bus" he asked.  
  
Rory looked away from him "Yeah my first class got cancelled today" she replied. Jess Nodded, Rory licked her lips "Your leaving aren't you?" she asked looking at him. Jess looked down at the floor "Why didn't you tell me you were having problems? More problems than seeing your father and you not being to take to your prom”  
  
Jess kept on looking down "I didn't want to put too much of a load on you. You’re going to Yale and you don’t need my problems on top of yours”  
  
Rory looked out of the Bus as it approached her stop "this is my stop" she stated, Jess looked up and Rory kissed his cheek "I understand why you need to leave" she paused "You'll call won't you?" she asked. Jess nodded "Good" she picked stuffed her book in her bag and put it on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you Rory" Jess whispered.  
  
Rory put her hand on his cheek "I love you too Jess" she said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
The bus stopped and she got up from the seat to get off. Jess glanced out of the window as she stepped onto the kerb and she looked up as the door as it closed behind her “you may love me but it’s not enough for you to stay” she whispered.  
  
The bus drove away.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Explain the win-win situation" Lorelai said as they walked back into the Chilton gates.  
  
"Because it is" Rory was interrupted by her phone ringing. Lorelai held onto her cap while Rory rummaged around under her gown to her pocket. She answered the phone as they started to walk more in the school grounds "Hello" a second later she said hello again. She frowned slightly as she looked on the front of the phone to see a call id, there was none.  
  
"You've been getting a lot of those recently" Lorelai stated with a puzzled look.  
  
"I know" Rory said closing the phone.  
  
The phone rang again "Hello" she answered looking up at Lorelai "Hello" she said again. She looked down and walked away into the school.  
  
"Hello" there was silence on the phone she bit her Lip "Jess, is that you" she said into the phone and leaned on the wall "Jess, I'm pretty sure that it’s you. I'm pretty sure it’s you as you have been calling and wanting to say something" she sniffed "If you not going to talk, fine I’ll talk" she stated.  
  
"You didn't handle this situation well; you could have told me you were having trouble with not graduating school and you father showing up. If you had asked me to help you study, I would have because I was your girlfriend. No matter what I would not have had looked down at you. You’ve never been a disappointment to me. You got mad at me at Kyle's party for no reason and I didn't deserved that. I listened to you and we had sex Jess, I was ready but" she sat down.  
  
"You left again without saying goodbye. You didn't come to my graduation. I'm going to Yale and I’m moving on because I’m not going to pine for you" she sighed "I hope you didn't think I was going to pine" she cried.  
  
Rory took a deep breath "I think" she stuttered "I know that I love you but you" she wiped her tear away from her cheek and looked down "you’ve made me doubt everything"  
  
Rory moved her hair out of her face and closed her eyes "So that's it, it's over for me" she stood and sighed "I wish that you were brave enough to stick around because my period is late and I think I may be pregnant" she finally said what she needed to say "I’m scared because I’m supposed to be going to Yale" she stated "I made the same mistake my Mum did, got pregnant by her boyfriend and I wish now that you are 18 you'll become the man your father wasn't" she sobbed.  
  
"I'm not trying to guilt trip you into coming back but I want some closure. So, goodbye Jess. Goodbye is a stupid word but there it is. Goodbye Jess" she sniffed and closed her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The video rolled as Rory stood in front of the camera. “My 24 Week bump” she said to the camera smoothing down her shirt to show her bump.  
  
“The baby is 359g, which is the weight of an egg. He is now sleeping and waking up which is making me lose sleep at night because he wants to play kick my organs at 3am” she explained sitting down at her desk. “As you noticed from my first video I am more tired, the baby doesn’t want to sleep when I do.”  
  
Rory sighed crossing her arms on the desk “A lot of you have asked about the Dad, he is good. There is not a lot of news on that front but hopefully in the next few weeks I may have more.”  
  
“So I’m not sure when my next video is but I will leave you with the good news. I do know what sex the baby is” she made a thumbs up “drum roll please” she tapped the desk a few times “It’s a boy.”  
  
Rory smiled. “I’m really excited! I have a bunch of names I need help with” she explained pulling a notepad from the drawer. “Aiden or Adrian with an A instead of an E.”  
  
“Thomas without the H.”  
  
“Balthazar, my mum kind of likes this one.”  
  
“Dexter or Dax something to that effect.”  
  
“I also have Park, Nixon, Gabriel, Dante and Javier.”  
  
Rory put the pad down “I have used all these names for first and middle names but I really like these two combinations; Adrien Balthazar or Dexter Tomas.”  
  
“I would love your opinions and I will hopefully see you soon.” She smiled and waved at the camera before reaching over and turning it over.  
  
\--------GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG--------  
  
Rory sat on her bed with her legs crossed; she held her book in her lap and her hand on her 5 month bump. She sneezed losing her page. “Crap!” her phone rang. she closed her book and reached for her mobile on her dressing table “Hello” she answered.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Rory smiled and moved the book “Jess” she said “Where are you?” she asked.  
  
It was silent on the phone “Charlotte” he replied. “I should be in Washington tomorrow after I find somewhere to sleep”  
  
Rory nodded “That’s pretty close” she sighed. “So my daily book is  _Belly Laughs: The Naked Truth about Pregnancy and Childbirth._ I’m scared to go to the childbirth part of the book” she explained.  
  
Jess coughed “How is the baby?”  
  
Rory smiled “He is very good, he’s starting to move his hands now and he’s kicking like a footballer” she explained rubbing circles on the top of the bump. “I could not resist in playing some three days grace.”  
  
Jess laughed “that’s good.”  
  
Rory moved the book “So I reckon that by next week I will have no ankles because they would have swollen to the max” she groaned.

It was silent on the telephone.  
  
Rory sighed and spoke after a few minutes of silence “Jess I’m not doing so well” she said looking down.  
  
“I’m sorry” Jess whispered. Rory wiped the tear away as Jess listened to her cry “I” he stuttered.  
  
Rory closed her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore Jess” she stated closing her phone and cutting him off.  
  
Her bedroom door opened, She wiped her tears away and looked up just as Lorelai walked into the bedroom. “Hey Ror I have the books you wanted and the fried twinkies” she stated holding a bag. “Hey” she said.  
  
Rory licked her lips “Mom.”  
  
Lorelai put the bag on her bed “Baby what’s wrong?” she said crossing her legs on Rory’s bed as she sat down.  
  
Rory looked up “It’s just hormones” she lied.  
  
Lorelai looked at the phone at Rory’s side “Did he call again?” she asked. Rory nodded covering her face, her phone rang again “looks like he’s calling again” she stated. Rory closed her eyes and picked up the phone to reject the call.  
  
“Where is he?” Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory licked her lips “Charlotte.”  
  
Lorelai took her hand “let’s get some ice cream and watch 'Wedding Crashers' you love that movie.”  
  
Rory sighed “I should really.”  
  
Lorelai shook his head “No” she stood from Rory’s bed “if he wants to hear how you and the baby are doing then he should have come back when you told him.”  
  
Rory shook her head. “No Mom, don’t blame him I told him not to come” she said turning round and sat on the side of the bed. “I knew he needed to find out who he was before he came back to be a father” She lent on her hands. “I don’t want to be the one that makes him do things he doesn’t want to. All of his life he’s had to accept his mother’s monthly boyfriends, having no dad and having to move around a lot.”  
  
“I can’t make his decisions Mom all I can do is wait” she stated “And hope he gets his head around his life.”  
  
Lorelai shook his head “You give him too much freedom with your emotions Rory.”  
  
Rory shrugged “I’m always going to let him. He created a life that’s growing inside of me” she stated stroking her bump.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory opened Luke’s diner door and glided over to the counter. She had a dark blue pea coat which was buttoned up halfway down as she couldn’t button it over her baby bump. As much as she didn’t want her bump to be on show she had no pother choice. She hurried to sit down and waited for Luke to come to the counter.  
  
Rory took a small book from her pocket and took a deep breath as Luke stood behind the counter “morning Rory” he said “You look” he stuttered.  
  
Rory smiled “big I know.” She rolled her eyes. “could I have a small cup” she grinned.  
  
Luke shook his head “I can’t”  
  
Rory pouted “Mum told you not to give it to me didn’t she” she moaned standing up and grabbing her boo.k “I hate being pregnant” she huffed walking back out of the diner.  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rory barged into doosie’s market and walked over to the chocolate area; she stood in front of the vast amount and licked her lips. She picked a galaxy bar and walked over to the freezer and took some freeze pops out.  
  
Rory turned into the aisle and picked up some packet of Twinkies before going to the till to pay. She rolled her eyes as Taylor watched from the storage room “What are you staring at Taylor, haven’t you seen a pregnant girl buying confectionery before.” she handed the money to the shop keep and took the bag from him and stormed out.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and walked out of sight from the wandering eyes of Stars hollow, she trudged through the small woods and stood a few feet away from the bridge. Taking her bag of stuff she sat on the bridge dangling her legs over the edge placing he bag down beside her.  
  
Rory looked down at her mirage in the water and wiped her unshed tear. She took her book from her pocket again and opened to the page she was reading while she ate the freeze pops.  
  
Rory smiled and read out loud.

 

> _‘Bit by bit, I told him the day‘s misfortunes. ―—and she said you taught me all wrong, so we can‘t ever read any more, ever. Please don‘t send me back please sir’_  
>  _Atticus stood up and walked to the end of the porch. When he completed his examination of the wisteria vine he strolled back to me._  
>  _‘First of all’ he said, ‘if you can learn a simple trick, Scout, you‘ll get along a lot better with all kinds of folks. You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view’_  
>  _‘Sir’_  
>  _‘Until you climb into his skin and walk around in it’_  
>  _Atticus said I had learned many things today, and Miss Caroline had learned several things herself. She had learned not to hand something to a Cunningham, for one thing, but if Walter and I had put ourselves in her shoes we‘d have seen it was an honest mistake on her part. We could not expect her to learn all’_  
>  Snippet 1 from Chapter 3 – ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’ Harper Lee

 

Rory loved that part she thought absentmindedly wishing that the people of Stars Hollow would climb into her skin and walk around in it in order to feel what she feels. She finished all of the stuff in her bag beside her and looked at the time on the phone, she sighed as it was 4 o clock in the afternoon.  
  
“Little more and then me and you will go home baby” she said to her belly rubbing small circles, she opened her book and continued to read.  
  
Rory answered her phone “Hi Mom.”  
  
“Hey sweet pea, I was just wondering when you are coming home?” Lorelai asked “its 6.15.”  
  
Rory cursed “I’ll be home soon I just need to finish this last paragraph” she replied “I totally lost track of time.”  
  
Lorelai nodded “Okay sweets well I shall see you soon and I will get takeaway” she stated. “I know Rory I will get you a salad” she said before she could say anything.  
  
Rory smiled “Okay Mom” they disconnecting the call. She finished her last paragraph of the book and stood up picking her rubbish up with her.  
  
\----------GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG---------  
  
“If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down, If you feel so angry” Rory sang readjusting her earphones as she buttered some bread. “So ripped off so stepped on” She put some lettuce and some ham on the bread and put another slice on top after putting some mayonnaise onto her sandwich.  
  
“So get up” Rory squished the sandwich to cut the crusts off the sides “Let's start a riot, a riot, let’s start a riot.”  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen as Rory continued to sing Three Days Grace as she stood at the counter eating her lunch. Lorelai smiled and crossed her arms. Rory looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin “Mom” Rory said taking an earphone out from her ear.  
  
Lorelai smiled “I forgot how you have a good voice” she stated.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes “what you doing today?” she asked.  
  
Lorelai shrugged and walked into the kitchen “I might go over to the dinner and then I was thinking me and you could go shopping?” she asked.  
  
Rory nodded “That could be good” she smiled wiping her mouth on a napkin “I got my pay check from Andrew this week for doing the morning”  
  
Lorelai smiled jumping up and down “this is going to be so cool” she grinned “baby shopping” she shouted as she ran upstairs.  
  
Rory laughed shaking her head. She took a piece of paper from her pocket and stared at the familiar scribble. She traced the writing on it and opened it one last time before putting it in her room.  
  
_Rory,_  
  
_As you know I have never been a one with words so I am writing to you instead and hopefully this will get to you in time before I reach New York._  
  
_I now understand why I always feel the need to run, I think I know if I stay in one place for long I have this mental feeling that I will screw things up so that’s why I’m facing the most terrifying challenge in my life by staying in one place._  
  
_Once I have got to New York I will be heading to a friend’s place to crash. But once I have done everything in NY I will be coming to you._  
  
_Love_  
  
_Jess_  
  
_P.S I hope you like the book._  
  
\----------GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG---------  
  
“Hello You Tube” Rory waved “it has been about 4 days since my last 28 week update and I wanted to share with you the baby haul I did today with my mother” she explained as she was kneeling on her bed in front of bags and boxes of baby stuff.  
  
“I won’t be able to show you the stroller I got but it is 'Kolkroft 3 wheel Stroller' in Black that came to an amount of $498, most of the big stuff I will put pictures at the end of the video including roughly how much I paid” she explained.  
  
She opened a Gap bag “there was a sale and I couldn’t resist getting the normal baby grows, sleep suits and onesies” she smiled holding a dinosaur sleep suit. “I did get a full sleep suit and the hood does have little teddy bear ears I got that in two colours, one blue and the other one grey.”  
  
She opened a bag taking out a selection of hats in different neutral colours such as white, grey and green “these are mostly for the first few months but I have bought two hats” she held up a blue canvas hat and a red and white woolly hat with a bobble on top.  
  
“I also got at least 5 pairs of dungarees; 2 of which are denim which was $12.30 a pair” she stated holding a denim pair and mesh material. “I just picked up a handful of tops most of them were at least $4 each and I picked some jeans which was roughly $14 each.”  
  
“I got this cute little baby blanket and burp set.” She got to the bottom of the bag. “They are in here somewhere” she said bringing out a tops and trousers. “aha” she said showing the camera “oh look how tiny these blue booties are” she cooed.  
  
She walked over to her desk and sat down “so that’s basically it, a few weeks ago when I knew I was having a boy I was apprehensive about it due to not having a father figure in my life but once I watched others in my yoga class the appeal is there for me now” she explained leaning on her elbows. “I mentioned different names, I think in my 22nd or 20th week update and I have not decided yet but I am more realistic with my names”  
  
She took her notepad out “I have put a definitely maybe Isaac” she sighed “it’s hard not knowing if the name will suit him or not”  
  
She leaned back into her chair “it’s finally sunk in that in at least 6 to 9 weeks I will have a baby in my arms” she closed her eyes “I got to go now” she said opening her eyes “my bubba is tap dancing on my bladder.”

She smiled. “Bye.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rory clutched her leg as her muscles contracted, she cried as the cramp pain stayed in her leg. “Shit, crap” she groaned clenching her eyes closed. She gasped as she laid her leg out straight grabbing the duvet into her tight fist.  
  
She kept her leg still until the cramp passed; she stayed still for about a minute before swivelling her legs to the side holding under her belly as she got up. Rory got dressed in maternity sweatpants and her band shirt before grabbing her coat and shoes to take a walk. She only got as far as the town gazebo before she felt breathless; she sat down and stared into the town.  
  
After resting for about 20 minutes she stood up to continue to walk, she felt she needed to take a stroll to think about things clearly. She never saw the town look so empty before; she glanced over at Luke’s diner where he was standing at the counter doing his morning inventory. She saw it was 6 o clock in the morning so she made her way back home, she walked into the house.

GG  
  
Lorelai gasped as she pointed to Rory’s hair as it had been cut to shoulder length height. “Did you cut your hair?” she asked.  
  
Rory touched her hair “I just trimmed it” she stated.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to get it cut” Lorelai asked.  
  
“I thought it would be something different” Rory explained “I was walking along thinking I’m going to be a mother in a few months with a baby that is going to be pulling at my hair."  
  
Lorelai sighed regretfully “Maybe you should tell your mother you’re getting a haircut when she left the house this morning.”  
  
Rory pouted “do you like it?”  
  
“Will you put it back if I said no” Loralai stated.  
  
“Mom” Rory whined.  
  
Lorelai waved her hand around “it looks nice”  
  
Rory took a deep breath “Really?”  
  
Lorelai nodded “You look very GI Jane.”  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen “where have you been?” she asked.  
  
Rory sat on the chair “I needed to get out of the house, I had cramp and I don’t think I could go back to sleep.”  
  
“So what are you and baby having for breakfast?”  
  
Rory smiled “he feels like pancakes can we go to Luke’s” she asked “I think that’s how far I can go lately.”  
  
Lorelai patted her hand “it’s the pregnancy.”  
  
“I need to pee” Rory said standing up from the seat.  
  
GG  
  
Lorelai sat in the diner at the window seat as soon as Rory sat down, she needed to go to the toilet again so she used Luke’s upstairs toilet.  
  
Rory sat down on the seat “I swear this baby wants me to get rid of all the water in my body” she said as she took a sip of orange juice “Oh for the love” she cursed standing from her seat heading to the toilet again.  
  
Lorelai laughed but was interrupted by Miss Patty who came into the diner. “Hi Lorelai, you’re here. Here s your post” she said once she gave Luke some post as he stood next to Lorelai’s chair. “Have a nice day” Lorelai said looking through the post, ‘Rory Gilmore’ it read Lorelai didn’t realise who’s handwriting it is but put it aside anyway.  
  
Luke delivered her and Rory’s pancakes just as Rory had come back down stairs and took a seat. “I stayed upstairs just in case I needed to pee but my body decided it didn’t need to do it anymore” she explained. She looked down at the small package on the table “is that” she left the sentance hang.  
  
Lorelai looked up from her pancake “What honey.”  
  
Rory smiled and opened the package turning her body away from the diner; she pulled out a letter, a book and plastic bag. Rory turned the book round to read the title _‘The Fear of Childbirth.’_   She laughed opening the first page and saw Jess’s familiar script.  
  
_I thought the baby grow was appropriate as I know your worrying if you’re going to be good enough. And the book, I hope you are brave enough to finally read about having the baby, as that’s just important as raising him or her right._  
  
Rory opened the plastic bag and pulled out a baby grown with a matching hat “Look mum” she held the clothing out it read **–Non-refundable-** on the baby grow.  
  
Lorelai looked over her pancakes “Who is it from?”  
  
“Jess” Rory said.  
  
Lorelai huh’d  
  
Rory looked up and gave her mum an evil “Don’t Mom” she said opening the letter.  
  
Lorelai put her hands up “I’m not saying anything” she stated taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Rory smiled and closed the letter putting it in her pocket and started to eat her pancakes before they turned cold.  
  
GG  
  
“Lane why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Lane sighed and slammed her arms at the side of her body “Wait” she said holding her finger up. “I’m sorry guys” she said as she opened the large cupboard.  
  
“That’s the fourth time Lane” Zach said.  
  
“Maybe you should get a bell for your mother that way you’ll know when to hide us”  
  
Lane sighed “I’m sorry guys” she stated and turned to Rory “Yeah I forget to mention about the wedding, I thought you would have stayed in like you usually do”  
  
Rory clutched her book to her body “I nearly got pummelled with table cloths by the moving guy” she pointed outside “I thought it was a nice day to sit under the gazebo to read. I nearly die trying to avoid it. A massive wedding photo with the faces my ex-boyfriend and Lindsey.”  
  
Lane shrugged “I’m sorry Rory, it slipped my mind.”  
  
Rory sighed and moved her arms to her side “I gotta go” she said walking away.  
  
Lane made a face and ran after her “Hey, are you mad?”  
  
Rory put her hand in her pocket “No I’m fine I promise” she sighed “It’s just weird seeing everything. You know, Deans wedding.”  
  
“Bye”  
  
“Bye”  
  
GG  
  
Rory walked around a car once she saw Dean’s head on the other side of the road, she looked around the car and tried to run but she had to held her stomach “Rory” she stopped in her footing and turned round “Hi” he said.  
  
Rory put her book over her belly to hide the small bump “Hi”  
  
“Where, were you at’” Dean stuttered  
  
“Lanes” Rory nodded “Yeah you know catching up the usual” she said.  
  
Dean put his hands in his pockets “Your home this weekend.”  
  
Rory gulped “No” she said.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow “hows Yale?”  
  
Rory bit her lip “I” she stuttered “I’m sorry” she said putting her free hand in her pocket “I sort of deferred a year”  
  
Dean licked his lip “Why would you do that?” he asked.  
  
Rory closed her eyes to take a deep breath and looked up “Gossip around the hollow would have answered that” she said waving her arm round her bump. “It’s sort of hard to go to Yale and be pregnant at the same time” she laughed.  
  
“If I knew you were” Dean stuttered “I would have invited you”  
  
Rory shook her hand “No No Im fine I don’t think I could have fitted into a dress so”  
  
GG  
  
_Rory_  
  
_Meet me tonight at the bridge_  
  
_I will be waiting_  
  
_Love Jess_


	6. Chapter 6

Rory stood in front of the camera once again. She wore a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt underneath a red logo top. “Hi, this video is a joint one so there will be two topics to dicuss the first on is my 30 week update so I have at least 7 or 10 weeks to go” she stood from her seat and smoothed down her top.  
  
“This is the baby bump at 30 weeks.”  
  
“I have decided that I am not going to name the baby myself as it wouldn’t be fair to the father that he didn’t get at least a little input. Now the daddy issue, he is contacting me more and he is travelling round lately but he has sent me things for the baby” she explained. “I’m getting more exciting! I have all the stuff I need ready for the baby to arrive. I just need to get my hospital bag ready but I won’t be doing that until the 35th week”  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory held onto her coat as the chilly air swept her hair away from her face, she stood at the start of the bridge before sitting on the bench nearby. Rory sneezed looking at the time on her watch she had only started waiting 10 minutes.  
  
Rory took her phone from her pocket to look at the time, she closed her eyes “maybe Mom was right” she whispered licking her lips and put her phone back in her pocket.  
  
She walked away from the bridge, there was a noise behind her she looked over her shoulder “Jess.”  
  
A figure walked into the light, Rory smiled and walked towards Jess.  
  
Jess put his backpack down next to his feet as he watched Rory walking towards him, she stood in front of him. Jess looked down at her belly “Wow” he stated staring at it.  
  
Rory bit her lip “Yeah” she stated putting her hand at the side and her other hand in her pocket.  
  
Jess didn’t look up from staring at her belly “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
Rory laughed “Can we sit down somewhere my backs killing me” she said.  
  
Jess nodded picking up his bag.  
  
GG  
  
Rory and Jess sat opposite each other in a small café outside Stars Hollow, Jess stared at the bump as Rory nursed her cup of juice in her hands. Jess blinked “I’m” he coughed “I” he stuttered.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds before Rory sighed“I prepared myself to see you but it looks like I didn’t prepare enough”  
  
Rory bit her lip “I don’t know where we stand with each other Jess” she said taking a sip of her juice “I shouldn’t forgive you for not… God my minds blank” she said covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
Jess swallowed “yeah I read that it’s the hormones that make you forget things easily” he stated,  
  
Rory moved her hand and held her head up with her left hand “You’ve been reading pregnancy books”

Jess nodded.

Rory smiled “got how am I supposed to stay mad at you?” she asked putting her arm down on the table and rested the other on her bump.

Jess pursed his lips “You should always be mad at me” he stated “I was that got you into this mess in the first place.”  
  
Rory shook her head “He was a mess at first but I don’t see him like that anymore” she said. “I just wish that you handled the situation better, I always want you to handle things better.”  
  
Jess sighed “Rory, I’m not prepared to look after a baby, I can’t look after myself.”

Rory put her arms out "You think I do" she exclaimed. “I stared at that pregnancy stick for hours on end and my mind was totally empty. You have Daddy issues Jess just like me and million other people in the world but I don’t want our baby to have daddy issues. Your intelligent, brave and whole lot of others things that Jimmy hasn’t got.”

Rory shook her head “You had other people to look after you Jess. You had Luke but as usual when things get difficult you shut people out and you push them away” she explained.

"You don't think I know that."

Rory covered her face with her hands. "Well then stop making excuses."

Jess leaned back in his seat “Can you come to Luke’s with me?” he asked.  
  
Rory nodded “Sure.”  
  
Jess looked up and stared into his eyes “I love you.”  
  
Rory grinned and took a deep breath “I love you too.”  
  
GG  
  
Rory held Jess’s hand as they stood outside Luke’s, the sign on the door was turned to closed but the door was unlocked as Luke stood behind the counter. Rory looked over at him “You ready?” Jess looked over at her squeezing her hand and nodded.  
  
Rory licked her lips lifted her hand to the door and opened it.  
  
Luke had moved round the other side of the counter to move the stool by the counter he looked up at the door opening smiling at Rory and his face dropped as Jess stood beside her. Rory bit her bottom lip as Luke stopped what he was doing “Where have you been?” he asked.  
  
Jess closed his eyes “I went to see Jimmy in Venice beach for 2 months and then I drifted for a while” he stated. It was silent for a few seconds “I need” Jess opened his eyes and felt Rory squeeze his hand to reassure him “I was hoping for your help.”  
  
Luke leaned on the counter “I’m all out of help Jess” he stated.  
  
Jess looked down “I know” he said.  
  
Luke crossed his arms “the room is just like you left it. I want you awake at 6 tomorrow to open as I have delivery” he stated moving round the counter and getting back to what he was doing.  
  
Jess looked up at Rory who shrugged.  
  
Luke glanced up briefly “the trash won’t take it out itself” he stated and looked down. Jess put his bag down and let go of Rory’s hand, he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
“Thanks” Rory said  
  
Luke smiled and looked up “He’s still my nephew even though he screws up all the time. Should’t you be getting back, your mother has already called here.”  
  
Rory laughed “of course she has” she stated. Jess came out of the kitchen with two bag in his hand. Rory turned round and they walked out of the diner. They walked to the dumpster, Jess placed them in. Rory leaned on the wall, Jess stood next to her she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips briefly “I’ll talk to you tomorrow” she stated turning round and walking out of the alleyway.  
  
Jess watched her walk across the road with her hand on her bump “two down, Lorelai to go!” he stated walking back into the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, from now i am going to be updating the story every week this month.

Rory leaned on the table as she fiddled on her laptop; she sat in the diner in one of the corner tables and gritted her teeth. She looked up at Jess who was standing behind her, a few people in the diner stared “Okay you can stop staring at me, the hooligan has returned” Jess said sitting down in the opposite seat.  
  
Rory giggled “it will be over soon” she said.  
  
Jess’s eyes widened “I've been back for at least a week, I’m uncomfortable by their scrutiny” he stated leaning on his crossed arms on the table, he looked over at Rory’s computer “What that?” he asked.  
  
Rory turned it round “My online blog and youtube channel” she stated.  
  
“I documented everything of my pregnancy” Rory shrugged “There is others like me”  
  
Jess looked down at the table.  
  
Rory leaned back on her seat “I didn’t think you would come back Jess” she replied “I started it for that reason but now its something of my life that I want to document. I love watching the changes"  
  
Jess nodded “you didn’t think I would come back” he said.  
  
Rory nodded “You left before I even found out I was pregnant. When I told you. You stayed away for 7 months. So yes I didn’t think you would come back and I would have to raise this baby myself”  
  
Jess sighed “I'm here”  
  
Rory nodded “my youtube channel is LorelaiLeighandJunior and my blog is the same no mentions of names or which part of conneticut I’m from” she explained. Jess rubbed his eye and stood up as Rory closed he laptop “I was wondering if you would come to my first 3D Scan with me. Usually Mom goes with me but”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
Rory nodded “Okay, its next week at 10.15”  
  
\----------GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG------------  
  
“Lorelai Gilmore” the doctor said as he walked out of his office, he stood at the counter handing something to the receptionist.  
  
Rory put her hand on the chairs arm rest and lifted herself up. Jess helped her with his hand on her back. “Yeah” she said finally standing up.   
  
Jess shut the door behind them.   
  
The OBGYN smiled “How are we today?”  
  
Rory nodded “Okay I just feel huge” she stated.  
  
The doctor laughed “That is normal at 33 weeks, don’t worry” he reassured her.  
  
Rory mentioned to Jess standing nervously at the side “This is”  
  
“I’m the Dad” Jess said.  
  
“It is finally great to meet you. Rory has mentioned a lot about you” the doctor said “so first we will check to see where your baby’s head is at the moment and then we get to your 3D ultrasound.”   
  
Rory licked her lips and put her shirt up.  
  
The doctor put some gloves onto his hand and put his hands on Rory’s belly and pressed down, Rory winced “I can feel that the baby’s head has moved since last time I saw you”  
  
Rory nodded “I usually feel a foot this side especially at night” she said mentioning to her side where Jess stood.  
  
“As your only 33 weeks its perfectly normal for the baby to be there” The doctor explained, he lifted his hands from her bump “I’ll be back with the 3D Machine if you could just wait for a few seconds” the doctor left.  
  
The doctor hadn’t been gone for more than a few seconds, wheeling back a different machine into the room. The doctor set everything up as he held the doppler. “Here we go” he said pressing a button on the keyboard.  The orange 3D scan prjected onto the wall.  
  
The doctor smiled as he moved it to see the baby’s face “Looks like he’s shy today” he said.  
  
Jess stared at the wall of the 3D scan, the baby’s hand covered its face. “he just stuck his tongue out” Rory said next to him.   
  
Jess watched the orange body, the baby’s face came into view as he moved his hand. Jess swallowed, the baby moved his head to the side so they could see his entire round face.  
  
The doctor smiled “I will print a picture out. We have started to record 3D scan’s if you want one. You get to see the baby move and listen to te heartbeat.” the doctor explained.  
  
Rory nodded “1st and last 3D scan though”  
  
The doctor pressed a key with the mouse and the room had filled with a steady heartbeat “his heart sounds good so I think there will be no worries” he explained letting the ultrasound go on for at least a minute before freezing the screen “And there is your baby boy” he said.  
  
Rory looked up at Jess as he stared into space, she bit her bottom lip “Jess” she called.  
  
The doctor and had left the room to recieve the dvd and pictures while Rory had gotten dressed. Jess stared at the picture on the wall “this seems so real” he stated.   
  
Rory put on her jacket "yeah" she whispered.  
  
Jess was leaning on the bed beside her “I’m terrified that when he comes out he’s not going to like me” he explained.  
  
Rory smiled grabbing Jess’s hand and intertwining her fingers with his “there’s no need to worry” she stated.  
  
Jess shook his head “Jimmy was so supportive for Liz when she was pregnant" he stated "He attended every appointment, every class and read every book possible but he took a look at me when I was born and he abandoned me. What if I see him when he’s born and I want to run too” Jess looked down on the floor “how do I know if I will be a good Dad”  
  
Rory looked over her shoulder at the paused projection on the wall “Because that’s your son Jess, not Jimmy’s” she said pointing at the baby scan. She put her hand under Jess’s chin bring his head up to look into his eyes “You know what it feels like. You know what it feels like to grow up without a father and I know you will give everything to your son. Give him everything you never had." She explained.  
  
“But what-  
  
Rory put her finger on his lips “No more Jess. You will be a great Dad. You just need to start believing in it” Rory kissed him on the lips "Because I do"  
  
Jess closed his eyes as they pressed their foreheads together.  
  
\-----------GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-------------  
  
“Hey Youtube today is my 33rd week. I would love to share with you my 3D Scan of my baby boy. Everything is fine with the baby’s heartbeat and its development. So I would like to point out that the picture im going to show you has been edited” Rory stated.  
  
A picture of 3D Ultrasound showed up on the screen.  
  
Rory was looking down at the notepad “Also before I forget I will be not revealing name until the birth. So please continue to give name suggestions”  
  
“Hopefully next video is what’s in my hospital bag? And also the after birth hospital bag”  
  
“Rory” A man’s voice said.  
  
“I’m doing youtube video” Rory called.  
  
“I'll be out in the kitchen” he called back.  
  
Rory smiled at the screen “Sorry about that. That is Jess. The baby's dad. He’s on board about this whole youtube channel but he refuses to be on it” she shrugged putting her hand to cover her mouth and whispered “he’s shy”  
  
Rory stood up lifting up her shirt “This is my huge 33 week bump"  
  
Rory sat back down and sneezed “Sorry there is a lot interuptions” she said sneezing again “Thank you for watching so far and hopefully my next video will be up soon”  
  
Rory waved at the screen "Bye"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another update for you ;)

Rory laid on her side on her bed, she looked at the clock on her nightstand ‘2.09’ she sighed. She covered her face as she moved onto her back. She had only laid down for a second before she sat up again and closed her eyes.  
  
She swiveled her legs round on the bed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, she supported herself with the other hand on the bottom of her bump and lifted herself from the bed.  
  
Rory licked her lip and raised her arms above her body to stretch “if your not going to sleep I won’t either” she rubbed her forehead. She opened her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen over to the coffee pot “I can’t even drink coffee to keep me awake” she pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.  
  
Tapping her fingers on the table Rory stared through her bedroom door and through the window, she pursed her lips grabbing the notepad in the middle of the table, she uncapped the pen and wrote something on the paper.   
  
Rory stood up from the table holding her bump just like she did in her bedroom and walked into her room staring at the bed and again at the baby’s cot where her dresser used to sit. Rory turned her bedroom light on and looked at the pile of clothes inside the cot biting her lips she grabbed her camera from the chair.  
  
She pursed her lips before putting it back; she stood near the cot and took a piece of clothing and folding it. After her 9th piece of clothing she laid a top on her stomach and folded it.  
  
Rory felt a hand on her shoulder as the person shook her awake, she opened her eyes and stared up at her mother “Hey sleepy head you didn’t sleep in the chair all night did you?”   
  
Rory sat up knocking the pile of clothes onto the floor “Shit” she said “I couldn’t sleep in my bed. Everywhere I would lay it didn’t help, I felt uncomfortable” she explained.  
  
Lorelai smiled bending down pick up the baby clothes and put them back on the arm of the chair “Jess is in the sitting room”  
  
Rory rolled her eyes “Mom he’s seen my bedroom before”  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow “That was before you guys started to have sex and made my first grandbaby”  
  
Rory sighed “Jess come through” she called giving her mum an evil.  
  
Jess poked his head into Rory’s bedroom “Hey” he waved stepping into the room.  
  
Lorelai pointed at him “No funny business” she stated “but I suppose that’s a mute point” she said walking out of the room.  
  
Jess looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow “what?” he gestured, Rory shrugged “Did you sleep in that?” he asked walking over to her. Rory frowned as Jess helped her stand.  
  
Rory smacked his hand away “Stop touching me” she sighed walking over to the crib and leaned onto the wood “Why are protective all of sudden I hate it”  
  
Jess looked down at the floor.  
  
Rory closed her eyes “I’m sorry, I'm being such a bitch this week” she said “I haven’t slept for more than 5 hours this week, the baby either wants to be awake all of sudden or wants to use my bladder as bouncy castle” she put her hand on her bump, she felt the baby kick against her hand.  
  
Rory reached over and grabbed Jess’s hand putting it where the baby kicked not a few seconds ago “I’m just tired” she closed her eyes again as she felt Jess’s hand move and felt the heat of him against her back as he hugged from behind.  
  
Jess lent his chin on her shoulder “its partly my fault” he stated, Rory sat back against him “Lay down with me?”  
  
Rory opened her eyes “Its not going to work” she said as Jess pulled away and dragged her to sit on the bed.  
  
Jess picked up a pillow from the top of the bed and they laid down on their side’s. Jess leaned on his elbow “Put this between your leg” he says. Rory looked over his shoulder and did what she was told. She laid down on his arm as he laid behind her with his chest to her back “Comfortable?”  
  
Rory laughed “Yeah, I didn’t know why I didn’t think of it”  
  
Jess nodded putting his arm round her tracing small circles on her bump “That’s why you have me”  
  
“That was so cheesy”  
  
Jess laughed and laid his head down, Rory closed her eyes and laid still. she felt the baby move and placed Jess's hand back onto her stomach. Rory licked her lips and her breathing evened out.  
  
Jess watched her sleep "That's kind of creepy, hoodlum" Jess looked over his shoulder. Lorelai leant against the door frame with her arms crossed "how long has she been asleep?" she asked.  
  
"45 minutes" Jess moved his arm from Rory's tummy and moved her hair away from her face.  
  
Rory stirred as she felt his touch on her forehead but didn't wake up. Lorelai crossed her arms and stood "would you tell her I'm off to the Inn so I won't be able to meet for lunch"   
  
"okay"  
  
"Don't tell anyone I said this but I'm glad you came back" Lorelai said and left the room.  
  
Jess laid back down "me too" he whispered  
  
GG  
  
Rory opened the diner door carrying  a book in her left hand and her coat unzipped "Hey whats with the coat, its winter Rory" Lorelai said covering her bump with her coat.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Would you  stop? what is with you and Jess lately always nagging at me. I'm boiling hot" she stated nudging Lorelai away and walked up to the counter "Hey Luke can I pancakes and butt load of bacon on the side." she said sitting on the stool.  
  
Luke wrote it down and handed it to Ceaser. He served someone else.  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow and walked over to the counter and leaned on it "are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Rory swiveled round in the chair "Yeah, I'm sorry mom" she said "its just I'm emotional and everything" she stated.  
  
Lorelai stroked her hair and sat down.   
  
Luke walked behind the counter pouring Lorelei a cup of coffee "Thanks" she said.  
  
Luke leaned on the counter "Have you seen Jess?"  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep again last night but when I woke up this morning he was gone so I assumed he came back here" Rory explained.   
  
Luke turned around and walked towards the stairs pulling back the curtain. The door was wide open at the top of the stairs "Jess" he called. Luke waited but there was no answer, he stepped away from the curtain "He must be asleep still"  
  
Rory turned round on the chair and hopped off the stool "I'll check" she smiled  
  
Luke nodded and stood behind the counter, Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Luke. Luke shrugged.  
  
Rory pushed the curtain back and walked up the stairs. she stopped halfway up and took a deep breath and continued "Jess" she said as she walked in looking over at Jess's side of the room. she smiled as she leaned against the door and watched him sleep his, arm off the side and a book tucked halfway under the bed.  
  
Rory shook her head and walked back downstairs "He's asleep" she said as she leant on the end of the counter.  
  
Lorelai nodded "That's alright then" she said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah" Rory said quietly.  
  
Lorelai titled her head to the side "alright there sweets?" she asked. Rory nodded moving back to her seat. Luke disappeared into the kitchen and handed Rory her plate.  
  
Lorelai leaned forward crossing her arms on the counter "He didn't leave when you fell asleep yesterday"  
  
"What"  
  
Lorelai drunk some coffee "He watched you until you fell asleep and continued watching you" Lorelai explained.  
  
Rory put her fork back on her plate "that's why he's so tired" she stated putting her hands in her lap and looked up at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai patted her hand "he's worried for you Rory. He's different to what I expected."  
  
"Like I said before he's different with me" Rory said nibbling on her bacon. she looked down at her plate and smiled "I've said that you just needed to give him a chance" she stated, feeling a kick to her stomach she winced "this baby is making me visit the toilet still" she stated standing "Can I?" she pointed.  
  
"Sure Rory your welcome"  
  
Lorelai watched her disappear behind the curtain and looked over her shoulder "We need to tell them" she said "Luke"  
  
Luke moved to stand in front of her "Next weekend I'll close the diner" he stated.  
  
Lorelai bit her bottom lip "you don't need to close for that long" she said "I know how your cranky if you don't get early up in the morning. Which is not normal by the way"  
  
Luke shook his head "I'm not normal says the one who has an insane addiction to coffee"  
  
\-----GG--GG--GG--GG--GG--GG--GG------  
  
Rory waved to the camera “Hi everybody, sorry for the late Video that I promised a few days after my last upload but there has been some changes in my life” she explained.  
  
“As you can see the backdrop of this video is completely different than my last video” she said waving behind her head “The reason is, I do not live at home with my mother now” she nodded.  
  
“Jesse aka the baby’s father who I mentioned in my earlier video turned up around 30 Weeks and we sort of talked about a lot of issues. I will put that video link down below the screen so please check that out”  
  
Rory continued leaning her head on her hand “So a few days after I put the 3D sonogram video up, Jess’s Uncle and my Mother told us about their relationship that they have been hiding for a year so they wanted to know if it was okay for Luke which is Jess’s uncle to move into the house. So I thought okay as long as my mother is happy I wouldn’t care” She explained.  
  
“So they wanted to know if Me and Jess would move into Luke’s apartment above his diner, I thought about it I gave a few days and Jess sort mentioned that way I have more space for the baby but as me and Jess are sort of On/Off at the moment he would sleep in the same bed he was sleeping in anyway but I would take the double bed” she explained.  
  
“So I thought about it for like a day and here we are” she mentioned to the room. "As I have to meet someone in 30 minutes this will be a quick update. I will make an apartment tour video in the next few days so that will be up soon"   
  
Rory stood smoothing her shirt to show her bump as usual "bye"


	9. Chapter 9

Jess leaned on the diner counter and stared at Rory as she had a bowl of fruit clutched to her chest and tears tracking down her face “Hey” Rory looked up and frowned “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”   
  
"No" Rory shook her head “My grandpa’s mother passed away a few days ago” she stated putting her hands into her lap after she pushed the bowl away from herself.  
  
Jess sighed “I'm sorry”  
  
Rory sniffed “Its not only that” she wiped her tear “its her funeral soon and Grandma told me not to turn up” she explained laying her head down on the counter on her arm “she shouted at me and said that she didn’t want her pregnant 19 year old grand-daughter to embarrass her” she cried into the counter.  
  
Jess bit his bottom lip as he watched her cry into her arms “I” he started he moved round the counter and sat next to her “I'm Sorry” he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.  
  
Rory frowned and looked up “Why are you saying sorry for” she asked, Jess shrugged in answer “Your great Jess, Emily should be the one apologizing” Rory sniffed. Jess sighed and wiped Rory’s tears away with his shirt “You’ll get all wet” she whined.   
  
Jess continued “I'm sorry all the same” he stated getting rid of her tear tracks down her cheeks.  
  
Rory put her hand on his wrist “Thank you” she said as he sat back onto the seat next to her, she held onto his wrist and moved their hands together “I thought she would be understanding” she said “but I think she is still mad after all this time with my mother, she had a child at 16 and her grand-daughter is doing the same at a early age and making the same mistake my mother did”  
  
Jess licked his lips and stared down at their clasped hands, Rory sighed and Jess looked up at her. It was silent for a few seconds before Jess put his other hand onto her cheek “It doesn’t matter what she thinks, never be ashamed for being human”  
  
Rory smiled “Thank you” she moved holding her back and shuffling in the seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory winced "No not really this is part of the pregnancy where my whole body aches" she groaned. "My back hurts more than ever as I've put on 4 pounds in the last few weeks. Its hard to stand or sit in the same place for too long"  
  
Jess kissed the side of her face "go sit in one of the chairs" he said stepping back. Rory stood holding her back and walked to a table and chairs. "you shouldn't be down here with all these unconformable seats"   
  
Rory shook her head and yawned "the seats are fine" she snapped as she moved to sit in the chair. she groaned out loud "the baby wants me to be uncomfortable" she stated looking down at her tummy.  
  
The diner door opened and Lindsey walked in with her mother. she glanced over at Rory as Jess handed her a glass of water and quickly run over to behind the counter to serve.   
  
Lindsey took some coffee to go and glared over at Rory as she waited. Jess took a cup from under the counter and filled it with coffee. he looked over at Rory and gave Lindsey her change. Lindsey and her mother walked out of the diner. Jess closed the register and put the coffee pot back "Its suddenly got cold" he smirked.  
  
Rory shook her head and took a sip of water "I talked to mum in Doosie's the other day about Lindsey and the way she's treating Dean but I was unaware she was the aisle behind" she gritted her teeth "It was totally unintentional"  
  
Jess smirked "totally"  
  
Rory laughed shaking her head "it was" she gasped putting her hand to her chest.  
  
"I bet"  
  
Rory shook her head "hope your not mad about me friends with Dean"   
  
Jess looked down at the counter and wiped the counter down "No"  
  
Rory titled her head "Don't lie" she said "Its okay Jess, we don't bump into each other very often. I mean it please don't be mad" she pleaded with her hands clasped together.  
  
Jess sighed "I'm not mad Rory"  
  
Rory pursed her lips "sure"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Rory held her head by leaning her elbow on the table. "Its okay Jess. That part of my life is over with I have better things to think about right now" she said placing her hand at the top of her bump. Jess looked out of the window "Jess" Rory called.  
  
Jess looked and walked over towards her. Rory looked up at Jess as he lead down to kiss her "And I have better things to think about than Forrester now too"  
  
Rory leaned up into the kiss.  
  
GG  
  
Rory stood holding onto her bump at the bottom and took the camera “Hello Youtube this video is a life update, a quick apartment tour and update on my 34th week bump” she stated she held the camera to shoot the bedroom.  
  
“Unfortunately as I have just moved in; the baby’s area in the apartment is bit messy but I will do a quick nursery tour maybe before I give birth or after it depends if I last to my full-term date” she explained walking to the door “Now this is the overview of the place from when you walk in the door”   
  
Rory voice said “it is an open plan apartment so whatever we cook we will smell for awhile but I don’t know yet as I have yet to cook” she explained “this is the kitchen slash front room” she moved the camera briefly to her left “There is the TV” she stated bringing the camera back to look at the front.  
  
Her finger came into the camera lenses vision as she pointed to the open room “This is Jess’s area and a bit of the babies it looks pretty simple at the moment” she laughed “His closet is there” the camera caught the shelves on the wall and mound of books.  
  
“Now there is a story to books for me, I admit I am a total bookworm. Short story is that Jess moved to my home town and he sort of wrote in the margins of my Oliver twist book so me and him connect through books” she laughed moving the camera past the babies crib in the corner and turned the way she came “Now if we go back past the kitchen/front room we head towards the bathroom, which is that door there” she pointed to the closed door.  
  
She swiveled the camera to the double bed “this is my room, its simple just like the rest of the place as I have yet to decorate it so that is basically it. Its not that exciting but hopefully I will do a update version of this apartment” she explained, the video cut to her sitting down at the desk where she was at the beginning of the video.  
  
Rory smiled moving her hair behind her ear “now this is my 36th Week bump” She said standing from the seat and smoothed down her top.  
  
There was a knock, Rory looked over at the door a male voice sounded from the doorway of the apartment “Hey” she waved “Come here”  
  
“No”  
  
Rory pouted putting her hands together “Please just pop your head in the screen for a second so viewers can see the copious amount of Gel you put on your head everyday” Rory looked at the camera “I just hope the baby doesn’t like styling his hair” she jibed.  
  
Rory sat down on the chair “And I hope he doesn’t get his stubborn trait” she crossed her arms, Jess walked behind the chair all you could see was his lower half from where the camera was placed “and I see that is what your going to see of Jess because he won’t obey a pregnant lady”  
  
Rory made a face as Jess put his hand on her shoulder and then walked out of sight “That is everything, thank you for watching”  
  
-GG  
  
Rory sat the diner counter as she stared into her water glass “Are you hoping to see the future in there” Lorelai said behind her and sat down beside her “Hey are you okay”  
  
Rory looked up and nodded “Yeah sorry I was” she laughed “pregnancy brain”  
  
Lorelai nodded “Are you sure?”  
  
Rory nodded “Jess kissed me yesterday” she blurted out.  
  
Lorelai’s eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder “He’s out at Doosie’s I'm hungry” Rory said.  
  
“But your at a diner”   
  
Rory waved her off “I wanted peanut butter” she said “It’s a craving” she shrugged.  
  
Lorelai licked her lip “So Jess kissed you, kiss you”   
  
Rory rolled her eyes “you know how I can’t go to sleep in certain positions anyway he always kisses me on the forehead and it sort of relaxes me. Since Jess has been back we haven’t talked about us and we sort of kissed on the lips in the diner yesterday. We even say I love you sometimes”  
  
Lorelai bit her lip “Why don’t you just talk to him?”  
  
Rory shook her head “I'm always the one talking first” she stated.  
  
Lorelai shrugged “Okay then continue to stew in whatever your feeling, will I see you later after work?”  
  
Rory sighed “Maybe”   
  
Lorelai put her hand on Rory’s shoulder “Talk to Jess before the baby is born” she said walking out of the diner she crossed the road and walked to across past the gazebo. Jess walked out of Doosie’s as Lorelai walked past him “um Jess” Lorelai said turning round.  
  
Jess stopped and turned round.  
  
Lorelai bit her lip “Um… Look I don’t know if I'm stepping over a line or something but I want to know where this going with you and Rory” she asked.  
  
Jess took a deep breath still holding a peanut butter tub in his hand “I’m not sure what you mean?”  
  
Lorelai clenched her eyes closed and looked up “I know I have shown my feeling towards you but Rory doesn’t really want to talk about this whole thing you and her seem to be having” she explained “I’m not telling you off or telling you do do something but Rory doesn’t want to ask about weather this relationship is non exist or not? she's confused a bit”  
  
Jess blinked and looked down at the floor “I’m not quite sure either” he stated.  
  
Lorelai nodded “I had a feeling” she scratched at the nape of her neck “I think it would be good if you talked to her about it and please not tell her I mentioned this to you” she gritted her teeth briefly “I just want her to be happy and if you’re the one to do it then I can't stop it”  
  
Jess nodded “Okay”  
  
Lorelai nodded “Okay” she said “I have to go” she said turning round.  
  
“Thanks Lorelai” Jess said.  
  
Lorelai grinned "We're practicually family now" she stated and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you okay?” Jess asked.  
  
Rory nodded “Yeah the baby kicked a bit harder than usual that’s all” she reassured him as she placed a hand on her bump.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow “Sure?”  
  
Rory nodded “I’m fine” she winced again and moved her hand under the bump “Jeez” she gritted her teeth and gripped onto Jess’s hand tighter.  
  
Jess moved her hair out of her face “Where does it hurt?” he asked.  
  
Rory shook her head and stared up at the ceiling “It’s a stabbing pain”  
  
Jess stood up taking her other hand “lets go to the hospital” he said, Rory licked her lips as Jess helped her up. She stood and the pain stopped for a second before she had to lean on Jess “it might be a false alarm but we have to get you checked”  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
GG  
  
Jess leaned on the reception desk at the hospital “Look my girlfriend is in a lot of pain right now. She’s not bothered if the doctor she sees is a female or a male” he explained “she’s 36 weeks pregnant can we please get seen like now”  
  
The receptionist nurse put the phone down “I understand sir but we are very busy at the moment, your girlfriend will just need to keep track of her breathing”  
  
Jess gritted his teeth “She’s not in labour okay” he stated.  
  
“Did you tell the other receptionist she wasn’t in labour?” the nurse asked as she came round the desk.  
  
Jess nodded “Yeah obviously she didn’t listen” he said.  
  
“Where’s your girlfriend sitting?” the nurse asked and she grabbed a wheelchair from the station.   
  
“Over here?” Jess walked over to the corner where Rory was sitting in a chair staring up at the ceiling gritting her teeth “Hey Rory”  
  
Rory took a deep breath out and looked ovr at him “Jess I think it got worse” her voice changed.   
  
Jess took her hand “its okay” he cradled her hand as the nurse come over.  
  
The nurse put the brake on the wheelchair “Hey” the nurse said, Rory looked up “Your boyfriend said your 36 weeks have you had any other problems before the pain started?” she asked  
  
Rory nodded “I was on the toilet a lot more than usual” she whined taking adeep breath “I had the pains earlier in the day but they went as soon as they came” she explained.  
  
The nurse kneeled down “can I feel where the baby is?” she asked, Rory nodded in reply.  The nurse put her hand at the side of Rory’s bump and pressed down “from what I can feel it seems the baby has dropped” she said moving her hand.  
  
Rory squeezed her eyes closed.  
  
“So what does that mean?” Jess asked “Is she in labour?”  
  
The nurse shook her head “No it seems the pain your girlfriend is feeling is braxton hicks or her stomach is dropping as its getting ready for labour”  
  
Rory moaned “But it still hurts” she whined.  
  
“If you can try and get into the wheelchair I will push you through to the front of the que” The nurse said taking Rory’s other hand to help her stand.  
  
Rory sighed as she struggled to stand before lifting herself up.  
  
GG  
  
Rory smiled “I didn’t think it would be time” she stated as she walked in the apartment putting down some leaflets on the table and sat down.  
  
Jess shut the door and put the keys on the side “better to be safe” he whispered walking over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
Rory looked over her shoulder “thank you for being here I wouldn’t have known what to do I would have panicked” her mobile rang from its place on the table, she reached over and answered the phone “Hello”   
  
“Rory, why didn’t you answer your phone?” Lorelai’s worried voice said.  
  
Rory looked at the time “Im sorry I must have left it on the table”   
  
“I saw your car speed out of stars hollow what happened?”  
  
Rory smiled “nothing I just went to the hospital, everything is fine Mom” she said “It was just a false alarm”  
  
“Oh okay”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Rory asked this time.  
  
“I just realised you have Jess to look after you now” she said quietly.  
  
Rory leaned back in the seat “You’ll always be able to look after me it’s just Jess was here. We would have both panicked otherwise” she explained “I promise I will take my phone next time okay”  
  
Lorelai sighed “I’m sorry for overreacting its just your still my baby” she whispered.  
  
Rory nodded “Always” she said,  
  
“You want to hang out tomorrow night?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah sure” Rory stood from the seat “Ill see you tomorrow”  
  
“Bye”  
  
Rory hung up and put the phone on the table before walking over to the sofa to sit down “I’m so tired” she yawned.  
  
Jess put his arm on the back of the sofa as Rory leaned back “its nearly midnight” he said gently placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rory leaned against Jess’s side and closed her eyes “feels like I’ve been awake for days” she said. Jess smiled as she drifted off to sleep against him. Jess waited for a few minutes before her breathing evened out, he gently moved her head to lean back putting his arm under her legs and lifted her.  
  
Rory sighed as soon as Jess laid her down on the bed, he covered her with her blanket and she snuggled down, Jess moved her hair from her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory placed her camera on the stand and pressed record before sitting onto the sofa, she sat back “Hello YouTube” she smiled at the camera. "As you can see I’m in a more comfortable position than my last video, unfortunately I was in the hospital late last night due to Braxton hicks contraction but rest assured I am okay for at least another week or two. My stomach has dropped and the baby’s head is just above my cervix” Rory explained.  
   
She rubbed her top lip “I don’t think me having a baby has sunk in yet” she stated licking her lip “I’m a bit scared when I go into labour but I think everybody's like that”   
   
“This will be a very short video, I have recorded a tour of the nursery so that will be up in the next two days or so and also my video on what I have for my hospital bag that I prepared early this morning” she explained “And also I will inform you when I’m in labour in my comments section but I will be silent for at least between 2 weeks or a month after I give birth”  
   
Rory clapped “Thank you for watching and now I’ll be doing my regular belly shot” she stated standing from the sofa and smoothed down her pyjama top tighter round her middle.  
  
"My 37th week bump"  
   
GG  
   
Rory sat at the table as she held a piece a statement of her bank account; she had a calculator next to her pad of paper with a few scribbles on it. She sighed as she looked at the 2 zero’s on the end of 3 “funds are running away” she leant back on the chair.  
   
Rory closed her eyes as she couldn’t believe all if her wages from working with Andrew at the book shop hadn’t lasted 2 months as she thought it would. Her legs are swollen; knees are weak and got tired easily she had to stop going to work as she couldn’t last for more than 10 minutes.  
   
Jess leant in the doorway as he watched Rory’ put her head down on her arms and sit back up, he licked his lips and remembered the conversation Lorelai gave him a few weeks ago.   
   
Rory sighed “I can’t last on this” she whispered.  
   
Jess scratched his head “Hey” he said announcing himself.  
   
Rory jumped “You scared me” she said holding her chest   
   
Jess smiled standing behind her and leaning on the back of her chair “Sorry” he leaned his chin on her shoulder and hugged her from behind "I'm sorry for not trying to talk to you" he whispered.  
  
Rory smiled and patted his hand that was round her "I knew you needed time but I'm not sure why or the reason"  
  
"I didn’t think when we were at the hospital the other day when I called you my girlfriend"   
  
Rory pursed her lips "I was hoping you would have not bring this up but it seems you want to talk" Jess nodded, Rory held her head up with her arm as Jess pulled away from the hug.  
  
Jess took a deep breath "I've been hoping I wouldn't of either but I think its right that I"  
  
Rory cut him off and sat side wards on the chair "Don't Jess just because I'm pregnant with your child I don't want to obligate you into a relationship with me"  
  
"Rory that's not it" Jess stated licking his lips "I never thought of you as just the mother of my baby" he stated and reached behind to pull out a bank book from his back pocket and placed it on the table "this has been my savings for the last year"  
  
Rory looked at the table "Jess I can't"   
  
Jess leaned forward "I'm not being obligated I saved all this for the baby anyway, I" he stuttered biting his bottom lip and moved round the seat "I love you" he stated.  
  
Rory licked her lips "You haven't said that in a while"  
  
Jess sighed "I don't say it often but" he paused sitting down staring at his arms that he laid on the table "I mean it when I do" he stated.  
  
Rory closed her eyes for a second before leaning forward on the table "I'm little overwhelmed at the moment, I'm not sure if it's the hormones or not" she sighed.  
  
Jess shrugged "I don't care because I know that deep down this talk wouldn't be so easy if you didn't love me to and I can wait because I know" he explained Rory leant forward and tested her head on her hand which was propped up, Jess watched her "it is true when they say you glow when you’re pregnant"  
  
Rory looked up and smiled "ended the awkwardness, I'm very impressed" she licked her lips and looked down.  
  
Jess nodded "if I say so myself" he stated.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip.  
  
GG  
  
"Oh my poor baby" Lorelai cooed "I knew putting videos online would get some negative response, but this person is so mean"  
  
Rory sighed "it comes with the territory mum"   
  
"Well none the less you can report them can't you?"   
  
Rory laughed "it's not school mum, I've just blocked them from commenting now" she stated drinking her water "blah"   
  
Lorelai laughed “still haven’t got used to taste yet”   
  
"There is no taste" Rory shook her head “it’s near my due date too I thought my body would get used to it” Rory pushed the glass away.  
  
Lorelai took a sip of her coffee “Mm” she hummed and took another sip and made a loud sigh in enjoyment.  
  
Rory squinted her eyes at her mother “You are meant to be on my side mother” she pouted turning round on the stool “I don’t think I want to talk to you now”  
  
Lorelai sighed “You’ve been such a drama queen since you’ve had that Jess baby in you”  
  
Rory lifted her head up and stood “if that is how you see it maybe I could look for a new mother” she stated walking away and behind the counter “I want coffee” she whispered as she stood by the coffee machine “You guard me” she pointed at Lorelai’s head.  
  
Lorelai put her hands up “such a drama queen” she mumbled.  
  
Rory licked her lip as she watched the dark liquid pool at the bottom of the cup, she smiled quickly  looking up before lifting the cup to her lips only to have it yanked from her fingers “No” she exclaimed.  
  
Jess stood beside her “not so fast”  
  
Rory cried out leaning on her elbows on the counter “What good use of a diner below my apartment if I can’t use it for free”  
  
Jess poured the coffee down the sink “I’m sorry; you just have wait a little bit longer”  
  
Rory bit her finger “I hate you” she stormed up the stairs.  
  
Jess sighed and put the cup down, he looked up towards the ceiling “God please make that baby pop out of her” he whispered pausing for a second and looked towards to Lorelai.  
  
“Don’t worry she’s not the best with me either” Lorelai said.  
  
Jess leaned on the counter copying the way Rory was standing “sometimes I should understand I was the one that got her into this mess” he explained walking out from the behind to serve a customer.  
  
Lorelai sighed and looked towards the stairs. Glancing behind her Lorelai stood and pulled back the curtain she was shocked as Rory sat on the stairs “hey”  
  
Rory licked her lips “I always knew this would happen Mom” she stated “I was the one that me into this mess not Jess, I rushed myself” she explained. Holding her head by her elbow on her knee “he told me he loved me face to face”  
  
Lorelai’s eyes widened and sat next to her on the stairs.  
  
Rory shook her head “I should have just let him leave and not know” she covered her face “I would have just handled it”  
  
Lorelai shook her head “Don’t say that Rory” she placed her hand on the top of her head.  
  
Rory buried her face in her folded arms “I love Jess Mom, I do so much” she looked up “But if he knows, I can’t hold him here forever in this little town he hates so much” Lorelai stroked Rory’s hair “No matter how many times he says he'll always be here”  
  
Lorelai licked her lips “Rory I know this hurts but he had the courage to tell you he loves you, if he hated this town he would have breezed right out of here as soon as knew you would have been alright” she explained “I’m going to tell you what I told him Rory, talk to him because this thing you have got going on its going to end badly if you tell him or not and the only thing that’s going to suffer is that boy growing inside of you”  
  
Lorelai kissed her cheek “I ran away from your Dad because I was a coward, your nothing like me” she stated standing up and walked into the diner.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and covered her face “I’m worse” she whispered.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess stretched the next morning and pulled the cover away from him, it was quiet. He got up from the bed walking towards the kitchen and through the bedroom door.   
  
The bed was made and there was no sign of Rory. Jess licked his lips as he glanced behind him as the paper caught his eyes, walking back to the kitchen area he picked up the note with Rory’s neat handwriting.  
  
‘I’m sorry’  
  
Jess licked his lips looking at the clock above the door and walked back into the bedroom “For what” he stated walking to the wardrobe door, pushing open the door it was empty.  
  
He held the door to his ear as it continued to ring; he hung up on the number and ran into his closet to get changed. He grabbed his jacket and keys before jumping down the stairs 3 at a time, the diner was open already and he sprinted out the door.  
  
Luke looked up “Hey Jess” he called jogging to the door and watched Jess disappear round the corner “Strange” he stated and walked back towards the counter glancing at the stairs and the phone. He licked his lips and dialled Lorelai’s number.  
  
“Hello, if it is my mother Goodbye” Lorelai’s voice said.  
  
“Jess ran out of the diner in a rush, is Rory in labour?” he asked.  
  
“No, the last time I saw her was yesterday” Lorelai said “why is she in labour then”  
  
“She might be if he didn’t bother to say he’ll be back”  
  
Lorelai sighed on the end of the line “she was fine yesterday after I talked to her”  
  
“She usually trying to steal coffee at around 6.30”  
  
“One second” she said, there was a few seconds of muffled ringing “She’s not answering” she exclaimed “I’ll be over” she said slamming the phone down.  
  
Luke put the phone back on the hook “Hey Ceaser I’m just going to pop out” he said putting the pad of paper down on the counter and exiting the diner.  
  
Lorelai came running round the corner just as Jess sprinted past her “Jess, where’s Rory”  
  
Jess skidded to a stop “I don’t know, she wasn’t it bed this morning” he replied “Usually she tried to sneak coffee in the morning and then she comes up to sulk at the table” he looked round “She left a note, I have to find her” he said taking off.  
  
Lorelai turned round “Where did you go?” she whispered


	12. Chapter 12

Rory looked up from her book as the bus stop approached; she sighed and continued to read.  
   
“Anybody sitting here?” a voice said.  
   
Rory looked up “No”   
   
An old lady sat beside her “How far along are you? If you don’t mind me asking”  
   
Rory closed her book and put her hand on her stomach “I’m a few days shy of my 39th week” Rory said.  
   
The old lady looked down at Rory’s bags “You were going somewhere dear?” she asked.  
   
Rory licked her lips “it’s complicated”  
   
The lady gave a gentle smile “it’s a long bus ride” she stated. Rory looked down at her bump and back at the woman. The woman patted her hand “Tell me all about it”  
   
They must of gone past at least 7 stops since she started talking, she didn’t cap any of her words it just spilt out and she couldn’t stop “I wanted to get away from everything back home but now I’m doing It I want to go home so bad” Rory explained.  
   
GG  
   
Jess stood at the same bus stop he waited when he left stars hollow. He licked his lips and sighed clutching his phone in his hand. It rang and he lifted it “Rory”  
   
“Not its Luke” Luke stated “we've looked everywhere”  
   
Jess closed his eyes “maybe she doesn’t want to be found” Jess said ending the call.  
   
GG  
   
“Oh dear that’s what you should be feeling” the woman said “You need to go back, running from the people that love you is the never the answer especially your mother"  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"You remind me a lot of my daughter, she got hurt by someone" the lady said "but she had the courage to move on and get her life back in order"  
  
Rory sniffled and placed her hand on her bump "I thought I was dragging everybody down but you’re telling me that it's only me that's standing in the way"  
  
The lady patted her hand "your baby needs its father Rory and you need to be a great mother just like yours"  
  
Rory nodded "only problem is I don't think I have enough battery to call someone" she said taking her phone from her jacket "just a little bit" She tried to hold onto the handle to reach over and press the bus stop.  
  
Rory looked behind her and smiled “Thank you” she said. The bus came to a stop and she got her phone out of her pocket before standing. She walked to the doors as they opened but a sharp pain shot up her spine before she lost her footing and fell back “Oh” she groaned out loud. She put her hand on her bump and the other clutching her phone “No” she gritted her teeth as the pain shot over her abdomen.  
  
“Driver” the old lady said as she got from her seat “Rory dear”  
  
Rory held tightly “It hurts” she screeched.  
  
-GG-  
  
Jess sat on the gazebo bench with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his knees. He scratched his collarbone as he closed his eyes and licked his lips “Jess” Luke called, Jess looked up but his phone rang from his jeans pocket.  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Jess” Rory answered there was a lot of noise in the background “I’m sorry” she sobbed “Please get to the main Bridgeport hospital, I don’t want to have this baby on my own” she cried into the phone.   
  
Jess stood up from the seat “Rory”  
  
Rory sobbed into the phone very loudly, she cried out in pain “I’m sorry” she sobbed “I’m sorry please, I can’t do it on my own”  
  
Jess clenched his eyes closed “You should have thought about that when you ran away”  
  
Rory sniffed and took a big breath “I’m sorry Jess I have no idea what I was thinking but I was on my way back and then I” she cried.  
  
Jess ran down the steps of the gazebo “Okay I’ll be there as soon as possible” he stated walking towards his car “take a deep breath okay Rory” Rory sobbed on the other side “just hang in there okay” he hung up and turned to Luke.  
  
“Was that Rory?”  
  
Jess nodded “Yeah” he continued to walk to his car “She’s having the baby, she was on the way back from Bridgeport” he opened the car door “Get Lorelai and follow me” he says starting the engine “I’ll be back I have to get the bag” she shut the door and drove to the diner.  
  
-GG--  
  
Rory screamed as she held onto the hospital bed railing and gritted her teeth "How much longer is this contraction goanna last" she sobbed.  
  
The nurse held out her hand "not long" she smiled. Rory took the nurses hand "Tell me what you’re going to call him?"  
  
Rory shook his head "I never decided, we wanted to wait to name him because we always thought we would know once we met him" she explained. Rory gritted her teeth again as another contraction started.  
  
"Look I’m her boyfriend and she's having my baby I just want to know where she is"  
  
Rory smiled "That's Jess" she screamed "Jess"  
  
"Rory"  
  
Rory cried out "He's here I thought he wouldn’t get here"  
  
Jess appeared at the hospital door and he smiled.  
  
Rory licked her lip "I'm sorry"  
  
Jess moved to her other side "its okay “he stroked her hair and kissed him on the lips "how long have you been in labour for?"  
  
Rory shrugged "I don't remember" she wiped her tears "a few hours maybe"  
  
"The doctor should be along shortly" the nurse said standing and left.  
  
Jess continued to stoke her hair s they spoke "are you okay?"  
  
Rory nodded "I'm sorry"   
  
Jess shook his head at her "Stop apologising I know"  
  
Rory clenched her hand on the railing "It keeps coming" she screamed "it hurts so bad" she sobbed, Jess took her hand as Rory went through another contraction.  
  
"Take a deep breath"  
  
-GG-  
  
Jess leaned his head on his hand as Rory had fallen asleep after having an epidural. He blinked a few times before standing up and walked out to the corridor to the coffee machine, he looked up as Luke and Lorelai walked back down the corridor "hey"  
  
Lorelai looked into the room "How she doing?"  
  
Jess put some coins in to the machine "she's only halfway there so they gave her an epidural to help with the pain and then she fell asleep again"  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest "she seems fine for now" she leaned on the door frame.  
  
Jess took the polystyrene cup and took a sip. Jess made a disgusting face and threw the coffee in the bin next to it. Rory stirred and tried to move to her side "she's been fidgeting for a while" he stated. Jess walked back into the room and got a flannel to wipe Rory's forehead "they said she should wake soon" he stated.  
  
Jess closed his eyes as he leant his forehead on Rory's as she pushed, Rory gritted her teeth and cried as she rode the contraction "Now rest" the midwife said as she rubbed Rory's stomach "you'll be ready to push in another few minutes"  
  
Rory opened her eyes "Jess"  
  
Jess opened his eyes and leant back a bit and stroked her hair "nearly there"  
  
Rory clenched her eyes again "Okay Rory take a deep breath and we'll start pushing your fully dilated"  
  
Rory licked her lips and screwed her face up as another contraction hit "Jess" she sobbed holding onto her hand.  
  
Jess kissed her temple as she started pushing "I'm here"  
  
-GG-  
  
Rory lay on her side, she blinked up at Lorelai "Mom" Lorelai stood up from her seat "Where's the baby?"  
  
Lorelai smiled "The baby is in the nursery" she said.  
  
Rory frowned "And Jess?"  
  
Lorelai bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Tell me" Rory said moving her air away from her face.  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "Jess has disappeared"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a Cliffhanger!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Luke looked around the waiting area as Lorelai walked out of Rory's room "she's dozed off again but I dont know what she will be like once Jess is still gone" she explained crossing he arms over her chest "Where the hell is that heartbreaker"  
  
Luke sat down on one of the waiting rooms chairs and leaned his hands n his knees "He was so sure of himself" Lorelai put her hand on Luke's shoulder "I'm sure he's just thinking or"  
  
Lorelai bither bottom lip "or he just bolted"  
  
Luke stod up "I don't believe that Lorelai and I thought"  
  
Lorelai shook he head and tok a step back "You thought what that Jess would prove me wrong and actually stay for Rory and baby" she stated and sat down "Of course I believed that"  
  
Luke rubbed the back of his head "where would he go?"  
  
Lorelai stood and walked back to Rory's room "I better stay with Rory, I'm sure once she wakes up she'll be hystirical"  
  
Luke nodded "okay" Lorelai left and Luke walked down the corridor.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess stared into the glass of the hospital nursery, Rory stood leaning against the frame "I promised I wasn't my father" he stated.  
  
Rory licked her lips and held onto the IV pole that was still attached to her arms "they had to give me something to calm me down" she explained and moved forward to stand next to him "I knew where you were though" she looked into the glass.  
  
Jess licked his lips "they always say when they are looking down at their kid that they wonder how they made them" Jess moved his hand on the sill "but he came from you"  
  
Rory threaded her arm through his while holding onto the IV the other side "all that worrying about the birth but I think it was worth it in the end" she rested her head on his shoulder "what shall we call him"  
  
Jess looked down at Rory kissing her forehead and turned back round to the look at the baby boy in the second row right on the left side. the boy had dark fluff of hair and had a mix of Rory's and Jess's features. the baby stirred and stuck his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Rory licked her lips "I'm not sure" she answered honestly "I had a few names but I didn't want to decide on my own"  
  
Jess nodded "we will think of something but he has no temporary name above his head"  
  
Rory picked her head up from his shoulder "What if we just put Mariano there for now" Jess looked up with surprise, Rory smiled "I think we'll come up with a great name, something so different"  
  
Jess took a deep breath "I held him as you passed out"  
  
Rory laughed and buried her face into his back "I'm not so sure I remember passing out but" she asked. Jess licked his lips "I remember feeling his soft skin" she explained.  
  
Jess moved his arm and held Rory's waist "he has the softest skin" he stated "We'll get back to your room and ask the nurses if he can stay with you in your room"   
  
Rory nodded and glanced back at the baby "Isaac James Mariano"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory gestetured to the window "I like James but I want something meaningful in his name"  
  
Jess leaned on the ledge looking over at Luke as he saw them and smiled. Luke disappeared again and Jess kissed the side of Rory's head "Harvey-James William Mariano"  
  
Rory smiled "Its a great name"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory closed her eyes and held her head up with her fist. She listened to the soft breathing of Harvey beside the bed as Jess lowered him into the moses basket, down at the bottom. Jess sat on the bed and leant back onto his back "1st week home and your exhausted"  
  
Rory opened her eyes and smiled "I feel exhausted but im"  
  
Jess licked his lips "overwelmed"  
  
Rory nodded closing her eyes again and listened to Harvey's soft breathing. She leant back against the headboard and sighed. "the books say he'll be awake soon for another feed" she stated.  
  
Jess interlinked his fingers in his lap. he looked over at the clock and put his hands on the bed "get some sleep" he whispered and leant forward to stand up. He looked down as Rory took a hold of Jess's fingers.  
  
Rory looked up at him "Stay with me"   
  
Jess licked his lips "you need your sleep" he stroked her knuckles with his thumb "I'll only be over there" he stated.  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip "I'm tired, please stay. I don't want to be alone at the moment" Rory gently pulled him back down on the bed. she laid down on her side letting Jess's hand go. Jess took a deep breath and laid down next her. Jess took his jacket off and threw it onto the chair beside Rory's hospital bag.   
  
-GG-  
  
Rory stroked the baby's head and leaned into Jess's side as he sat on the bed beside her the next morning. Rory sighed and closed her eyes as she moved him slightly. Jess looked down at Rory's chest.   
  
Rory looked up and hit him in the chest "can you stop?" she said.  
  
Jess still stared down "I can't help it, when I see boobs I always have to look" he stated "wow he's going to town" Jess jibed. Rory rolled her eyes as she switched Harvey to her other breast, she winced.  
  
Rory leaned into Jess's side "I thought I would have been asking Mom for help all the time but parenting isn't so bad ater all" she stated gazing at her son as she bought him to her shoulder. She burped him by patting him on the back.  
  
Jess licked his lips moving Rory's hair over her shoulder "Your not as bad as you thought" he stated.  
  
Rory leant over and placed Harvey into the moses basket as he ha fallan asleep after letting out a huge burp "I think its easier because your here" she said as she covered him with a dark blue blanket. she glanced at the clock on the bedside table "I have to get up and get everything sorted and then have a shower before he wakes up again" she said   
  
Jess watched her as she smoothed the blanket "off to see Lane?" he trailed his hand down her spine as she stood.   
  
Rory leand over to her hospital bag and placed it on her lap "yeah, Mrs Kim is reigning in more tightly so Lane was able to get a free hour today" she stated zipping open the bag. she looked inside, taking out a folder and placing it in the side drawer. She stood and walked into the bathroom and emptyed the bag in the hamper.  
  
Jess shuffled to the end of the bed with his back to the bathroom. he scratched the back of his head and stood. He stood beside the moses basket and turned round "Rory"  
  
"Mm"  
  
Jess put his hands to his side and leant his knees against the bed "I'm Sorry"  
  
Rory looked over her shoulder and smiled "Why?" she whispered.  
  
Jess climbed over the bed and stood in the doorway. Jess took her hand and pulled her towards him. Rory looked up from under her lashes "I've wanted to say it a lot of times but I'm sorry that I lied to you. About why I left or why I didnt say anything on that bus. I have trouble in telling people things. You and Harvey are the only thing that's improtant to me." he explained.  
  
Rory shook her head "I already know that, Jess. because you and Harvey important to me too"  
  
Jess licked his bottom lip "I love you"  
  
Rory smiled brightly "I love you too" she said standing on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. afte a few seconds she hugged Jess round the middle "We're going to alright


	14. 4 1/2 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Last chapter is set in the Start of June 2008

Rory blinked as she stared at the clock on her bed side table '9;04', she yawned and turned round to find the other side of the bed empty. She glanced across the room as the bathroom light was on.  
  
"Ssh baby boy" Jess voice said as he leaned over the bath tub as "we can't make too much noise or mommy will be very grumpy especially if we haven't made her morning coffee yet"  
  
Rory smiled and grabbed her dressing gown from the chair in the corner and quietly peered in.  
  
Jess was holding Harvey-James head as he squeezed the baby sponge over his stomach "we have to make a deal now Harvey-J, man to baby" he said "we are not going to mention anything that happened this morning to mommy or anybody else okay"  
  
Rory leaned against the door frame as she put her finger to her mouth as Harvey had spotted her.  
  
Jess sunk the sponge into the water in the baby bath "huh" he tapped his nose and Harvey giggled "I'm not sure why you like it when I do that" he smiled. Rory ducked as a square squishy toy came flying out of nowhere "Its rude to listen to peoples conversations" Jess stated.  
  
Rory sat on the toilet seat as she watched Jess tap Harvey on the nose again and moved his tuft of hair back "I'm sorry I wasn't aware talking to a baby was a conversations"  
  
Jess looked up up and squeezed the sponge out and put it on the side of the bath and lifted him out of the tub wrapping Harvey in the soft towel "Morning" he smiled. Rory licked her lips as Jess stood from his kneeling position infront of the bath "He's ready"  
  
Rory took him as Jess placed Harvey in her arms, Jess wiped his hands to dry them on the back of his jeans.  
  
Rory patted him down and stood from the seat "shouldn't you be off?" she asked glancing at the clock.  
  
Jess followed her out of the bahroom and grabbed his jacket fromthe chair "Yeah, I'm not sure when I'll be back today?"  
  
Rory nodded "okay" she laid Harvey onto the changing station placed a nappy after applying talcon powder. Jess leaned on the doorframe "hey" Rory looked up as she laid Harvey's clean clothes beside his head and looked up "Be good?"  
  
Jess nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Rory returned to dressing Harvey and glanced up at the door as Jess walked back into the room nosily before kissing her on the lips "I love you"  
  
Rory grinned and kissed him gently before pushing him away "Go before your late" she said as she watched him leave and hearing the door shutting. Rory shook her head and pouted "Why is he so sweet?" she asked.  
  
Harvey looked up with his widened eyes with his fist in his mouth "he's mellowed out" she stated and buttoned his baby dungerees. She gently picked him up and walked over to the baby carseat and strapped him in.  
  
Rory smiled and glanced over at her camera on the bedside tale and sighed. She glanced over at Harvey and licked her lips.  
  
GG  
  
"My old friends I have returned" Rory waved at the camera.  
  
Harvey snored lightly in the background, Rory licked her lips "it has been a while since I last updated and Harvey is now sleeping before his lunch feed so I have about" she checked the time "45 minutes to film this before I am busy busy" she smiled.  
  
Rory clapped her hands "Lets start with my boys basic development at the moment. He is 15 pound and is currently 26 inches long so I have trouble in getting long enough trousers for him but other than that he is growing at a nice weight and is speeding ahead in the long height depatment"  
  
"At the moment he is sleeping through the night, and is eating solid food due to him being too young for lumps but he loves  discovering new textures" she explained.  
  
Rory crossed her legs over her other "That is a quick rundown of the last 4 months since he's been home"  
  
"My body is sort of back to normal but I'm unconfortable about the stretch marks so I've been applying cocoa butter. So far there is no difference at the moment" she bent to pick up the tub from the shelf on the desk "Its been costing me $20" she stated placing it on the desk "It smells so nice"  
  
"I have a part time job at the book store still and Jess is working 2 jobs and he's so great for Harvey" she smiled fndly looking down at her hands "Me and Jess are sort of together but I think working and living is more important at the moment" she explained "we have a sort of a good routine and we are working so well together at the moment"  
  
Harvey cried in the background "I think 45 minutes is pushing it" she stated holding her index finger up "Hold on he might go back to sleep" she waited for a second "maybe not" she stated standing up and walking off the camera's view.  
  
Rory returned a few seconds later with Harvey on her hips, she sat down on the chair and laid Harvey with his back on her stomach "Say Hi" she lifted Harvey's arm and waved it to the camera "This is Harvey-James William and he was born on the 29th Janurary 2010 at 4.20am in the morning. He is currently 4 1/2 months old today and he is signing off youtube until next time "  
  
Rory placed her hand on his stomach "See you soon" she kissed his cheek and he giggled.  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people that read my story with open eyes.  
> PLEASE CHECK SOME MORE ONESHOTS IN THIS SERIES


End file.
